Open Arms
by Ruby Rosetta Red
Summary: Bobby Goren has a secret life. One Alex is about to discover. It's not what you think. BA friendship only. One shot and completely AU. Please let me know what you think. All reviews appreciated.


**A/N: I've noticed in the past, i've always written angsty Goren and while there's nothing wrong with that, i thought i'd try something a little _less_ angsty. This is what popped out. It's completely AU and not what you think, the title is misleading. It's probably full of grammatical errors and such like, please forgive me if that's the case. The characters of Robert Goren, Alex Eames et al belong to Dick Wolf and associated people. A one shot. Please read and rate :)**

**Open Arms:**

He looked down at her. She was finally asleep and he sighed quietly in relief. For a moment he thought that it wasn't going to happen. She had cried and fought against him for several desperate moments, her sobs twisting at his heartstrings but finally, eventually she had admitted defeat. His arms had tightened ever so slightly around her as he felt her almost slump against him, her limbs weakening and becoming lax against his chest; the weight of her dark head against his shoulder becoming heavier by the second. He remained where he was for a while, inhaling the gentle scent of her, the warmth of her body a welcome balm.

After his mother's death he had sought her company and just held her for a while. He'd talk quietly to her, about the different aspects of his job. She didn't know all of the details; he didn't want to give her nightmares. He figured he talked to fill in the silence and she always listened. She didn't interrupt with distracting questions, she just listened to him and it really helped. He told her about his mother, of how she'd been like before the illness that had devastated the lives of those closest to her. He told her fanciful tales from his own imagination and he liked to think that she enjoyed hearing them. He certainly enjoyed telling them.

When his suspension was handed down to him he came here, ostensibly to see her, to hold her. He offered comfort and she always gave it even though she really wasn't aware of just how much it meant to him. During this time he was happy to sit and listen to what was going on around him. In its way, being here was a balm to his soul.

* * *

Alex looked at the rows of cribs with a half smile on her face. Beside her was a crowd of besotted relatives, cooing over the latest additions to their families. This time she was one of them; her youngest brother Josh had made her an aunt again. All of her siblings had made her an aunt several times over. She thought back to the time when she'd acted as surrogate to her eldest sister Colette. It was hard to believe that her 'nephew' was now almost five years old and close to starting kindergarten. She'd enjoyed being pregnant even though she'd had to slow down somewhat and relinquish a little bit of her precious independence. She'd do it again if she could.

A movement caught the corner of her eye and she turned her head. There was an open door behind the glass viewing window which allowed the spectator a glimpse of the behind the scenes goings on of the nursery. Someone was standing up; clad in a protective white gown and a baby nestled safely in his arms.

For a few moments Alex stood rooted to the spot, absolutely transfixed by what she was witnessing. She watched him lay the infant down into the clear plastic crib and then straighten up. She saw the expression in his eyes then, it was one of…contentment. A nursery nurse came to stand beside him and they chatted for a moment or two. Then as she walked away, he lifted his head and their eyes met.

* * *

Bobby watched her walk towards him. He still stood beside the crib. His partner had looked shocked when she'd seen him but now as she approached him, he was sure that he could see a little bit of bemusement in those eyes of hers.

"What…uh…what are you doing here?" She paused in front of him and looked up at his face and she saw the discomfort in his eyes.

"I could ask you the same question Goren," she answered. Bobby fiercely resisted the urge to fidget.

"Uh…"

"You're part of the Open Arms Program here aren't you?" This time he _did_ move. He took a half step backwards and began to fold his arms.

"And if I am?"

"What business of it is mine?" she continued for him. She saw how he flushed.

"Relax Bobby…it's a very admirable thing to do. How long have you been doing this?" She watched him glance at the baby in the crib beside them.

"A…while…" he admitted softly. Four years ago he'd showed up in the ER to volunteer to give blood to help a fallen comrade. Whilst he'd waited to take his turn, he'd seen the notice on the bulletin board advertising for strong arms and a good heart that could offer comfort to babies who had no one. After he'd given blood, he'd made a note of the number and the next day he'd called and in a halting voice offered his services. He expected to be turned down but he wasn't and eventually he discovered that he had quite an aptitude for it. Four years down the line he still volunteered every chance that he got. He had never regretted it.

Alex turned her attention to the infant who slept soundly in the crib. A little girl, she realised, noting the soft pink all in one that she wore as well as the tiny pale pink teddy bear propped up at her feet. Somehow she just knew that her partner had bought both of them for this child and something twinged in the region of her heart. Who knew that this big tough detective could or would be such a soft touch? She looked back up at him.

"Who's the cutie?" she queried quietly. Bobby looked down at the baby and smiled softly.

"This is Lucy" he introduced. Alex smiled gently.

"She's gorgeous" Bobby turned more fully around.

"She is but she's a handful too…very…strong willed"

"Ah…that sounds familiar" she quipped.

"She was born very prematurely and…abandoned by her mother who was also a crack addict. Lucy spent time in the NICU overcoming health problems and also going through withdrawal. She…nearly didn't make it"

"You've been with her all the way?" she looked up at him again to see him nod.

"We were paired up if you want to call it that. I was…the only person who could calm her," He remembered sitting beside her in that incubator, his hand poked through the side hole watching as one tiny fist clenched itself around his index finger and refusing to let go. He'd lost his heart to her in that instant. As she'd gotten stronger and been able to live outside of the little glass box, he had held her and walked the length of the nursery with her, hushing her when she cried, rocking her when she became distressed or restless, often both at the same time.

"What'll happen to her?" she asked him. Bobby sighed.

"She's going into the system…put into foster care with regards to being put up for adoption…she has…nobody…" she saw the pain in his eyes.

"You'd take her?"

"In a heartbeat…if I could… but I have to be...realistic enough to realise that it can't and won't happen"

"Why not?"

"Because of my job, the hours, I'm unmarried…it's all stacked up against me" she saw how he frowned.

"You'd be a great dad," she told him and his brown eyes flicked to hers. He didn't respond and she didn't expect him to.

"This suits me more. I can offer my…help… in just holding these babies and offering them some kind of…comfort and in return, they're doing me a favour" She saw how they could, he could hold him close and in return he wouldn't let his own demons overwhelm him to the point of no return but Lucy had affected him differently, she'd captured his heart and soul. Hers ached for him.

"How many babies have you looked after?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I've lost count," he admitted.

"I had no idea that you did this…"

"That was the whole point" But she could see why he did it. His own childhood had been lousy, hugs few and far between. At least this way Bobby helped less fortunate children and got a measure of comfort in return. He recognised something of himself in these kids. She sighed.

"How about I buy you some dinner and you can tell me more about the Program?" she offered.

"Well they are always looking for volunteers" She didn't reply as she watched him strip off the protective gown that he wore. He disposed of it and approached her.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," he reminded her as they left the room. She smiled to herself and walked towards the viewing window. He followed and paused beside her.

"Third row, second from the left. Jordan Jonathan Eames"

"Josh's son?"

"As of five o'clock this evening, all eight pounds ten ounces of him" she watched him peer through the glass.

"Wow…sounds like he gave his mommy a hard time" he commented.

"Ten hours of labour with a forceps delivery, I'll say so" she answered and saw him smile briefly. He glanced back at her.

"Congratulations" he offered. She smiled and inclined her head.

"Come on…dinner…I'm starving" she reminded him. A smile flashed across his face.

"Lead the way"

**FIN.**


End file.
